


Drive

by TearsIMustConceal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsIMustConceal/pseuds/TearsIMustConceal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All we do is drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Lavender Brown closed her eyes as the smell of the salty air filled her senses, encompassing her with a sense of contentment. Waves crashed in the back of her mind and the morning gulls squawked loudly, but it only made emphasised the calmness that was washing over her, much like the waves she could hear.

Opening her eyes with an almost lazy smile on her face, placing her powder blue framed sunglasses on her head, dawn greeted her, its vivid purples, yellows and oranges welcoming her to what she thought was the most beautiful place on earth. The beach, void of anyone but the few gulls that had settled on the golden sand, ran on her right side as they drove down the empty road. The glistening of the sea, reflecting the light of the sun that was beginning to rise, shone like a gem and she sighed contentedly as she realised she could get used to everything around her.

Glancing to her left, she bit her lip as her eyes raked over the driver, the smile she tried to hold back every time she watched him threatening to make an appearance. She knew he hated it when she stared at him and smiled; it made him uncomfortable, which to her was almost unbelievable considering his former career. She tried to comply but she failed miserably every time, in awe as soon as her eyes met his face.

“You're staring again.” The low Scottish drawl was enough to give her goosebumps, a sucker for an accent as she'd gotten older, as well as stubble, both of which Oliver Wood possessed.

“Sorry, can't help it.” Lavender admitted truthfully but not stopping in her staring. Every night she had pinch herself just to make she wasn't dreaming that it was her by Oliver Wood's side and not some prissy blonde model.

She had met Oliver Wood surprisingly at a group therapy meeting, all anonymous of course, yet there had been obvious murmurs of wonderment when he had limped in, head down and a scowl on his face. Lavender had been going for a while, the nightmares too much to handle on her own and memories of May 2nd never truly leaving her. She had found that talking helped; it didn't rid her of her demons but it lessened them enough that she didn't have to turn to a bottle of fire whiskey to help her sleep anymore. Oliver had sat silent in 4 meetings before he finally spoke, directly after Lavender had talked about her most recent nightmare, revolving solely around Fenrir Greyback, like they always did. He finally opened up about his injury, the fact his Quidditch career was over and that he felt he had nothing left to give the world. She had listened intently and couldn't help the small smile that graced her face when their eyes met across the circle.

She had been warned of the complications of getting involved with fellow members of the therapy group, that it wouldn't help their problems and would most likely amplify them, and cause them to seek help in other, less appropriate areas, including the bottom of a fire whiskey bottle. Lavender had kept this in her mind every time she had spoken to Oliver, which had become more frequent over time but when he asked her out, to a quiet pub he knew of, she couldn't resist his brown eyes or the accent that had her often seeking out cold showers.

It had taken a month for Lavender to pluck up the courage to kiss him. They'd been in the pub, butter-beer bottles littering the table, laughing about something that had happened during the happier times of Hogwarts and maybe it was the nostalgia of old times that made her do it, she didn't know, but as soon as her lips met his, she felt everything in bursts of light and it made her head spin in pleasure.

One thing led to another and perhaps it was their head space, or the fact they believed they had nothing left to give to wizarding world, but they somehow ended up in America, in the convertible they were currently sat in, driving by the coast, their previous life far behind them, no more than a distant memory.

“You're putting me off my driving.” Oliver replied, causing Lavender to laugh but finally turn away, eyes drawn to the water beside them. “When do you wanna stop?”

Lavender tipped her head back and let out a yawn, arms stretching high above her head, the soft breeze rushing through her fingers. “Soon? I'm thinking breakfast at a diner. I want pancakes.”

Oliver nodded and continued to drive, eyes always focused forwards, except the odd time Lavender had caught him staring at her, a look that made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, which in turn made her feel like she was special. Her hand went to her neck, almost subconsciously, fingers feeling the soft material of the scarf that rested there. Although Greyback had never bitten her, he'd left his mark by clawing her neck as Hermione had blasted him away. The scars, red, ugly and still puckered around the edges, were a permanent reminder of the horror of that night and for someone as vain as Lavender had been during her younger years, a constant source of anxiety and the need to shrink into the background, when once she would have stood tall. But Oliver hadn't drawn back in disgust when he saw the marks for the first time and instead, kissed them as though they were just part of her being.

Eyes focused on the view that greeted them, Lavender couldn't help but think she could spend her whole life on the road. London wasn't home to her, not anymore, but she wondered if it ever had been. Her time at Hogwarts, although mostly filled with laughter, held memories of being called a bitch during 6th year that had always affected her, even now and when she looked back, she didn't feel the nostalgia others felt. After everything she had been through, she had always felt as though England only held sad memories for her. Oliver had agreed; his Quidditch career over, there was nothing left for him back home, besides the reminder of a fantastic career cut short.

She could easily imagine the pair cruising down the highways, wind in their hair as they forgot about everything and just concentrated on the now. Sleeping in dingy roadside motels, sharing a small bed and eating take-out from those containers she'd seen on muggle TV.

Just him and her, no one else. No people trying to take his pictures, no people smiling in pity at the mention of her name. No, just the two of them. That's all they needed.

Pulling up into a diner car park, which was empty aside from one other car, the pair got out and Lavender 's hand instantly found Oliver's, who squeezed it tightly as they headed inside. The cool air conditioning caused goosebumps on their skin and they sat at the back of the diner, away from the counter and with a view of the beach. Sat on opposite sides, their hands intertwined over the table, smiles on their faces as they scanned the menu.

Ordering pancakes and bacon when the waitress came over, Lavender found herself staring outside the window, the beauty mesmerising.

“I could do this forever.” She said quietly, biting her lip as she looked to Oliver. “Just you and me, out here where no one knows us. Just free to live our lives.”

“Then we will.” Oliver replied, the Scottish drawl more prominent now he was relaxed. Lavender, watching as he leant over the table, the muscles in his arms tensing, met him half way, eyes already closed as their lips met lazily, careful of their audience of one. Pulling away, Lavender blushed and pinched herself subtly, like she did every day, just to remind her that she wasn't dreaming. Feeling Oliver's hand in her scarf, tugging slightly, she raised an eyebrow. “You don't need this with me.”

Lavender met Oliver's eyes and held his intense gaze, his eyes showing the truth in his words. Nodding, Lavender took a deep breath and began unravelling the scarf, breath hitching as the cool air hit her scars. Placing the scarf down on the seat beside her, she watched Oliver smile and kiss her fingers.

“I'm proud of you.”

His words were enough to ease the anxieties she had in that moment and she smiled widely, caressing his hand with her thumb, drawing small circles.

“Thank you.”

*

Breakfast came and went and the pair left the diner, hands joined as they danced through the car park, Lavender twirling and laughing loudly, the joy evident on her face.

For the first time in a very long time, she felt free and alive and it was all because of the man who stood before her, watching her with such passion and intensity on his face, she couldn't help but feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Sliding into the car, Oliver pulled out of the car park and they headed down the highway again. Accelerating, Lavender put her hands up in the air and screamed loudly, basking in the feeling of simply being free.

“Where to?” Asked Oliver, fiddling with the car radio, pressing all the buttons until he found something he liked, something he could blast from the car.

Hands still in the air, Lavender smiled at him. “Everywhere.”

With a nod, Oliver put his foot down as they drove off towards whichever State was next in line, not caring where they were headed. Lavender leaned over the seat, kissing Oliver unashamedly as they continued down the road before pulling away to shriek in joy as they picked up speed, leaving the small diner behind them and with it, the light blue scarf that lay discarded in the diner booth.

The only reminder of a life left behind.

The only reminder of the old Lavender Brown.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything you see belongs to JK. 
> 
> Song title comes from the Halsey song, Drive, as does the summary. Inspired by Halsey's Roman Holiday.


End file.
